A Moku Haʻi moʻolelo: An Island Tale
by Queen Su
Summary: Peter and Edmund are shipwrecked on their trip to the Seven Isles. Where will they end up? Will they have to escape from the danger that faces them? No pairings. Culture based on the Hawaiians.
1. Shipwrecked

**I never fail in coming up with new stories! Oh goodness, I've got to stop this. This story was written while I was on Maui, Hawaii. Some of the inspiration came from experience, but most came from the gorgeous island. **

**Like I said, there are no pairings in the story. There will be translation of the Hawaiian words I've sprinkled about in this story at the end of each chapter. Most of the stuff in here is from the Hawaiian culture placed in the Narnian realm. Yes, Hawaii seems very Narnianish (if that's a word). Besides Muil and the island that has the Redhaven port, I have imagined that the other islands haven't had many visitors. It is pretty much finished, so updating will be rapid. **

**On to the adventure! **

**Shipwrecked**

"Edmund," a sharp voice shouted in his ear.

Opening his eyes, Edmund saw Peter leaning over his bunk. The ship was rocking violently. Peter braced himself against the wall as another wave hit the vessel. His blond hair dripped with seawater and his clothes were drenched.

"What is it, Peter?" He groaned, pulling the blankets over his head.

"Get out of bed. The captain needs our help." Peter ripped the sheets off his brother's head. "Get dressed; I'll meet you on deck."

"All right," the Just King dragged himself out of the snug bed.

When his feet hit the floor he began to be alarmed. The floor was soaked with ankle deep water. He waded to his trunk, released the latch, and flung the lid up. Thankfully, his trunk was waterproof, so his clothes were dry. He pulled out a dark tunic and threw it over his head. Yanking on his boots, he headed to the door.

On deck, things were in mass chaos. The Narnian crew scurried around the deck as the captain bellowed orders. Waves crashed over the railing, flooding the deck. Rain lashed everything in a torrent of fury. Lightning split the sky; the thunder crashing behind. A dense fog had engulfed the ship and they had long ago been blown off course. The captain had no idea where in the sea they were. Edmund spotted Peter helping with a sail.

"Captain," a man ran past him. "One of the seams is leaking. What should I do?"

"You daft man, seal it of course!" The captain barked.

"Aye, sir."

"Captain," Edmund shouted, "Edmund Pevensie reporting for duty."

"I told His Majesty to get below, and what do I find? He gets his brother to help!" He groaned. "Go help King Peter pull in the sail! Be careful that you don't get washed overboard!"

"Aye, sir," Edmund rushed to help.

Pulling in the sail was difficult with the high winds and big waves. It took four men, including the two kings, to pull it in. The waves swept Edmund off his feet once, luckily he was holding onto the coarse rope. One of the crew men tied the sail to secure it.

Suddenly, a huge wave collapsed on the deck, Peter was swept off his feet and fell off the deck. He grasped the railing at the last possible second. Edmund dove to rescue his brother. He grabbed his free hand and began to pull him up. A violent jolt rocked the ship causing both kings to fall into the hungry ocean.

Peter and Edmund spluttered as they bobbed on the surface. "We must have hit a shallow reef." Peter shouted.

"Yeah, that means there has to be land nearby. Should we try to swim to it?" Edmund agreed.

"Yes, the ship is probably sinking and the waves are pulling us away from it anyway. I don't think we could make it back." Peter began to swim.

Swimming was harder than both kings had thought. The waves would pull them closer into the direction they wanted to go, but would pull them back again. Whitecaps continued to pound them from above. The fog was so thick that after a minute of swimming, they couldn't see the ship.

"I don't know if we will make it." Edmund said. "Maybe we should try to head back."

"We can't now. Who knows where the vessel is and in this fog we could miss the hull by inches and not know it." Peter disagreed. "Come on, we're bound to find land soon."

They pushed hard for more than an hour and seemed to get nowhere. With each stroke they thought about giving up. Every once in a while they would see if their feet could touch the bottom. Finally the sun began to color the overcast sky with a gray tint. The thunder began to subside and the rain turned into a drizzle.

Suddenly, Peter and Edmund ran into thirty foot whitecaps. The swells tossed them around, but through the wall of water, Edmund could make out the outline of an island not two hundred yards away. The Just King saw his brother get smacked by a curling wave; he went under. Edmund counted ten seconds, but Peter didn't come up.

Swimming near where Peter disappeared, Edmund dove. A short time later his hand brushed his brother's arm. Latching onto his sleeve, he kicked furiously to reach oxygen. His lungs burned for air as he broke the surface.

Gasping for air, he towed his brother to shore. "Aslan, help me." He cried as the sea tried to engulf him.

Finally, he could touch the soft sand on his tippy toes. A burst of energy ignited him and he fought with every bit of strength he had. At breaking point, he let the waves push him in. Dragging himself and Peter away from the water, he checked his brother's breathing. It was shallow, so Edmund squeezed the water out of his lungs. When Peter was breathing steadily, Edmund collapsed on the beach and slept.

--

Her world was sharp but silent. Colors blazed their images through her mind, but silence still reigned. Her touch was soft and smooth. Her sun kissed fingers brought everything to life and her nut brown eyes watched everything attentively. The black hair that cascaded down her back smelled like the sweet flowers that she often nestled in the strands.

The green dress that she wore was a simple one piece with little shape. It was the only garment that she owned. Her radiant smile captured the joy that she had in the Great Lion.

--

Amana stood in the warm sand near the edge of the sea. It was mid morning and the strong wind blew her hair off her shoulders. The sun pushed back the veil of storm clouds, revealing a sparkling blue sky.

As the storm clouds slinked away, a light rainbow painted the sky. The sea kissed her feet with their foamy breath as she walked down the beach. The rain smell still lingered in the air. Knowing she needed to work on her baskets, she turned toward home.

--

Rain pelted the coastland that night. The wind lashed out in anger like it had the night before. Aukai barely got his fishing boat in before the storm. He dragged his boat up on the cliff as the first drops fell. It had been a long day and he hadn't caught anything. He was hoping the warm supper his sister was preparing would raise his spirits.


	2. A Bitter Welcome

**Well this chapter isn't as good as the first, but hope you enjoy it just as much! :) Thanks for the reviews!**

**A Bitter Welcome**

Amana trotted down to the beach early the next morning. She had borrowed her friend's horse for a short while. Deciding to ride the length of the beach, she headed to the other end where there was a rocky ledge. Feeling free as she rode bareback, she smiled.

--

The first thing Edmund noticed was that his head hurt. Opening his eyes, he looked around. He was on a stretch of beach that was surrounded by a dense forest. A tall cliff rose to on the right side of the beach and he thought he could see a trail of smoke dancing in the cloudless sky.

Shivering, he realized that his clothes had dried; they stuck to his skin. A layer of sand coated him from head to toe. Glancing at Peter, he saw that his brother had not moved. He tried to awaken him but the High King only groaned.

"Peter?" Edmund tried again. "I'm going to look for help."

His muscles ached as he rose. Scanning the forest, he decided to try to find a trail. A few steps later, he saw something moving towards him. His head ached so much he couldn't tell what it was. Stumbling forward, he tried to walk again, falling on his knees at the attempt.

Feeling as if he wouldn't be able to stand, he forced himself to move. Crawling along the sand, he lifted his head and saw a horse standing a few yards away from him. Something touched his shoulder.

--

Amana saw Edmund fall and hurried towards him. Touching his shoulder, she wondered where he came from. He was pale skinned. She shivered thinking back to the time she had encountered someone with that color of skin.

"Are you all right?" Amana talked with her hands.

Edmund gave her a perplexed look and shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Stay here," she signaled, thinking Edmund got the message.

She ran over to the chocolate colored horse and jumped on. A swift kick was the only encouragement the horse needed. She galloped near the waterline making it easier on the horse because the sand was packed tighter due to the waves. Within five minutes she reached her village.

She flew through the door of her thatched home. Her brother, Aukai, was kneeling on the dirt floor repairing a fishing net. His dark skin was the color of polished bronze. He had mid length hair that he tied in a pony tail behind him. His eyes were as dark as coal and had the fire of smoking embers. He had arms that bulged with thick muscle from paddling his canoe day after day.

He looked up as the door slammed. Dropping his work, he signed. "What's the matter, Amana?"

"A person is on the beach and needs help. Come with me."

Amana and Aukai were out the door in a flash. They both jumped on the horse and headed to the shoreline. When the rescue team reached the beach, they found Edmund stumbling in the sand.

Aukai jumped of the horse and caught Edmund by the shoulders. "Do you need help?"

Edmund nodded. "Yes, my brother and I need assistance. He's still unresponsive." He pointed to where Peter lay still.

Amana watched Aukai closely, awaiting his instructions. Her eyes followed Edmund's hand and spotted the High King. Looking back to her brother, he gave her a command.

"I am going to take-," he turned to Edmund. "What's your name?"

"Edmund, my brother's name is Peter."

Aukai looked at Amana. "I'm going to take Peter back on the horse. You will walk with Edmund."

Amana nodded, jumping down from the horse. By this time Aukai had knelt next to Peter. He quickly checked his pulse. "He feels feverish. Help me get him on the horse."

After a minute of struggling, Aukai and Edmund had mounted the High King on the horse's back. Aukai hopped on behind Peter and said. "I will take Peter back to my home. My sister will show you the way. Do you think you can make it, or would you like me to send the horse back?"

"I think I can make it." The Just King didn't want to wait.

Aukai spurred the horse forward and disappeared into the foliage. Edmund shuffled beside Amana as she matched his pace, watching him carefully. His sandy clothing stuck to his sun burnt skin and his matted hair hung limply against his ears.

To Edmund, there seemed to be an awkward silence that loomed between him and his companion. He finally broke it. "What's your name, miss?" He stated with a formal air, despite his resent near death experience.

"Could you sign to me what you just said?" Amana moved her hands. Glancing at her confused, he shook his head. "Can you sign?" She asked.

Edmund shook his head again, "I do not understand." He said slowly, shrugging his shoulders.

"Sorray, I thought you understand me." Amana spoke carefully, embarrassed by her rough language. She only spoke when necessary and rarely did because most people in her village could sign a little. "I not hear you."

"Oh," Edmund muttered to himself.

He decided to focus his attention to his surroundings. They were walking through a dense rainforest. There was a small trail that sloped gently upward. It curved to the right and they abruptly walked out of the forest. Amana's village was situated on top of a cliff that overlooked the beach.

As they walked, Edmund saw that on the left side of the cliff was a rocky ridge and a deep bay. A few small boats and canoes were flipped on their sides on the cliff, waiting for a sailor.

Three minutes later, Amana opened the door of their small, one room house. It had one window and there was a small fire pit outside of it. Inside sat two mats; one in each corner. There was a fishing net and a few baskets half weaved on one side of the room. On the other side sat a low table and a cupboard.

Aukai had placed Peter on one of the mats and sat next to him, a bowl of water in his hands. He stood when the door opened.

"How is Peter?" Edmund inquired.

"He is resting." Aukai replied gruffly. "Amana will get the kauka in the morning. How are you feeling? Do you need rest or food first?"

"Water would be much appreciated and then rest." Edmund said.

Within five minutes, Edmund was asleep on the mat opposite Peter. Aukai went back to repairing his net and Amana went to finish a basket she was weaving.

A moment later, Aukai tapped his sister on the shoulder. "Why did you not tell me they were pale skinned?" He signed angrily.

"I couldn't just leave them on the beach!" Amana shot him a dark look.

"You know the ways of the pale skinned. It will be the end of us all."

"They need help and I'm going to give it to them no matter what color their skin is."

"Fine, you can, but don't expect me to help." Aukai warned.

--

**Translation:**

Kauka: Medical doctor


	3. Temperatures Escalating

**Hail fanfiction readers! Thanks once again for your support and reviews! I apologize for this late chapter. My computer was down for about a week so obviously I couldn't get to my documents. Everything about the different plants and oils is accurate. I know the story seems a bit rushed, but you have to keep in mind that I wrote it in about a week. Thanks again! Enjoy! :)**

**Temperatures Escalating **

The next afternoon Aukai was sharpening a fishing spear when Edmund awoke. Amana had gone out to gather fruit from the trees and herbs from the plants. Edmund got up and went over to Peter.

"He is the same as last night." Aukai said without looking up. "The kauka is away visiting another village. Amana will send for her tomorrow morning."

Edmund sat back on his heels, staring at this brother's flushed and dirty face. "I hope he will be all right." He whispered. Turning to Aukai he asked. "What's your name?"

"Aukai, my sister is Amana." He answered without stopping his work.

Edmund hesitated. "Why is your sister deaf?"

Aukai stopped his voice hardening. "Did you talk to her?"

"Yes, she told me she couldn't hear what I was saying." Edmund wondered if he had made a mistake.

"She spoke to you?" Aukai stared at Edmund as he nodded. "I see," he muttered.

A moment later Amana returned, carrying a large basket full of bright colored fruit. When she saw that Edmund had awakened, she smiled. "Has Edmund eaten anything yet?" She inquired, setting her bundle on the table.

"No, he just woke up." He signed bitterly.

"And you haven't given him food yet?" She demanded.

"No."

"How inconsiderate you are!" Her hands moved vigorously as she rebuked her older brother.

"Amana," he hit his fist with the palm of his hand, "You know what I think. From now on, those _fiends _are your responsibility."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes, beginning to empty her basket.

Aukai stalked outside, slamming the door behind him. He hated arguing with his sister, but there was no way he would help Peter and Edmund. He only brought them back to the house because he knew he couldn't leave them on the beach.

Climbing down the cliff to his canoe, he threw his spear and a net into the boat. He launched it into the water and took off.

Back at the hale, Amana quickly prepared a meal for Edmund. She laid fish and fruit on a banana leaf, setting it before him. Edmund practically inhaled the food. While he ate, Amana went out and plucked a tea leaf from a nearby plant. Less than a minute later, she placed the cool leaf on the High King's forehead to help cool his fever. After giving Peter some water, she grabbed a sea sponge and small dish of oil.

She motioned Edmund to follow her. Noticing that he had no shoes and that his heels had a few cuts a bruises, she stripped the tea plant of two more leaves and tied them around his feet. As they walked through the village, the people stared at Edmund.

They walked into the forest, away from the sea until they came to a deep pool where a waterfall trickled down a sheer ledge. She stopped and placed the sponge and bowl on a boulder.

She pointed to him then to the pool. Grasping the sponge, she pretended to scrub her arm. Holding out the bowl, she touched his dark hair, and then motioned him to come back to the house when he was done.

Edmund nodded and Amana disappeared. Removing his filthy tunic, he dove into the water. It was icy, but had a delightful freshness to it. The Narnian king sighed as the salt and sand from the sea slipped off his skin, releasing its merciless irritation. He rapidly scrubbed his skin, being careful to avoid where he was sun burned. The oil didn't create any bubbles, nor did it release a scent, but it loosened the sand from his hair.

When he returned, he found Amana cleaning the sand from Peter's face and neck. On the table was a pile of pink slender flowers and beside them was another bowl of oil.

Amana glanced up when she saw the light from the sun spill onto the floor. She stood and threw the dirty water out the door. Picking up the oil on the table, she motioned to Edmund. Dabbing her fingers in the bowl, she smoothed the oil over his burned skin. The oil smelled like ginger, giving off a sweet smell.

When she had finished, she put away the bowls and turned to her weaving. She had almost completed a large basket that she was going to trade to her friend. Edmund watched over Peter, praying that his brother would get well.

--

Aukai paddled fiercely through the waves, his anger flaring. Why was Amana unconcerned about these pale skinned humans that came from an unknown land? Suddenly, a panic gripped him. What if that young man Edmund hurt her?

After that thought flashed through his mind, he turned back towards home.

--

An hour later, Amana had finished the basket. She walked to the end of the village to the house that looked out to sea. She found her friend, Kale, outside braiding rope.

Kale smiled when he saw Amana. "Aloha, is that the basket I asked for?" He signed.

"Yes, I just finished it." She handed it to him.

"Mahalo, my friend, what do you want in return?"

"A'ole pilikia. Have you caught a wild boar lately?"

"Yes, I caught one this morning. I'll bring it to your hale tonight."

"Mahalo, Kale. I will see you later." Amana turned towards home.

She reached the house and saw Aukai running up the street. Waving, she entered the house. A minute later, Aukai burst through the door. "Are you all right, Amana?"

"Yes, I just delivered the basket Kale wanted. Why?" She questioned him.

"Oh, never mind," Aukai's face filled with relief.

"What's wrong, Aukai?" She prodded for information.

"Nothing," he turned away from her, not wanting to be questioned further.

Later that night when Amana was sleeping, she felt a touch on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open. Edmund was beside her. He motioned to Peter with a worried expression. She rose and saw that Aukai was still asleep.

Taking up a candle made of beeswax, she went to check on Peter. Sweat was dripping down his face and he was trembling. Amana couldn't hear him, but he was moaning.

Running outside she gathered a few tea leaves. Shoving them towards Edmund, she ran back outside. Using the light of the moon, she looked for a coconut on the ground; hoping one had fallen from the tree. It was the tree that the mothers of the village used. She figured the ones that had fallen had been collected earlier in the evening.

Glancing back at the dark, quiet village, she gazed up at a large coconut that was ready to be harvested. Taking a deep breath, she jumped up on the tree's trunk. She knew if she was caught she would be punished, for women climbing trees was not allowed. Plucking the coconut, she slid down. She cracked it open with a sharp stick and ran to the house.

Pouring the milk into a small bowl, she gave it to Edmund to give to Peter. Then she told Edmund to go to bed. Reluctantly, he did. Amana vigilantly watched over Peter until he seemed to settle down.

--

That morning Amana retrieved the kauka, Mylee, to attend to Peter. She was a large woman with a big smile. When she saw Peter, she hesitated.

"You didn't tell me your visitors were pale skinned." She signed. Amana stood silent. Mylee examined Peter for a moment. "How did you get here on the island?" She asked Edmund.

"We were shipwrecked. Peter nearly drowned." He replied.

"Ah, that's the problem." She clucked. "Peter is dehydrated. There is probably a high amount of salt in his body that is acting like a toxin. Give him plenty of water. Taro will also help draw the salt out of his body." She said and signed, so both Edmund and Amana would know what to do. "Kava root will help him rest. He should recover in about a week."

"Mahalo, Kauka Mylee. How can I repay you?" Amana queried, walking her to the door.

"You can repay me by getting these pale skinned humans away as soon as possible." She said harshly.

Amana winced and returned to Peter.

**--**

**Translation:**

Kauka: Medical doctor

Hale: House

A'ole pilikia: You're welcome

Mahalo: Thank you

Aloha: Hello, goodbye


	4. A Festering Wound

**Wow, that's a first...updating early is something I never do! I appreciate all the support I'm getting for this chapter! Thanks all! I had a brilliant idea to make this story longer, but unfortunately don't have the time to execute it. Two more chapters to go! Thanks again!**

**A Festering Wound**

Aukai went fishing that day, leaving his sister in the hands of the gods, or so he thought. He made a sacrifice, praying that his sister would be protected.

That day, Edmund and Amana went on a trek to Amana's favorite place; what her people called the Pool of Ola. It took a while to get there, but was well worth the journey.

The pool was located near the sea and had been formed by lava rock. In the winter, the ocean's rough season, the waves were too big, making it unsafe to go to the pool. In the summer though, it was the perfect spot. The pool was home to a verity of creatures including small fish, sea cucumbers, starfish, and crabs. The water in the deep pool was as smooth and reflective as glass.

On the way down to the pool, Amana slipped and slid five feet to the bottom of the steep incline you had to climb down. Her foot landed funny and she cried out.

"Are you all right?" Edmund called, making his way down rapidly. Then he remembered that she couldn't hear him.

He reached her, glancing at her ankle, he knew that things didn't bode well. Around her ankle black and purple bruises began to appear as it started to swell. Without hesitating, he started to pick her up.

Amana stopped him. "I will wak. I a fine."

Edmund looked at her uncertainly. She stood and began to ascend the hill that she had just slipped off. She bit her lip, so she wouldn't cry out. Painfully, she scrambled up the ledge with Edmund following close behind.

At the top, she began to walk swiftly with almost an unnoticeable limp. Edmund began to think the injury wasn't as bad as he had first thought. Soon the limp began to increase. With each step, Amana got a little slower and limped a bit more. Eventually, she could barely put weight on it. She refused help from Edmund because she was scared to appear vulnerable to him.

After a while, she couldn't walk. The pain was so intense that she couldn't think straight. Finally she accepted the lift from Edmund. It was late evening when they arrived in the village. Aukai was waiting for them.

When he saw his sister, he rushed to her. "What happened?"

"She slipped and fell." Edmund informed.

Aukai didn't believe him and gave him a menacing look. He carried his sister the rest of the way home. Laying her down, he studied her foot. He decided to elevate it and put some ginger oil on her injury to ease the pain.

He turned to Edmund. "What really happened?"

"What do you mean?" Edmund squinted.

"Did you push her?" He asked sharply.

"No, I would never hurt a young lady." Edmund was shocked by the accusation.

"I don't believe you." Aukai spat, dropping the subject.

That night Edmund tended Peter as Aukai cared for Amana. Shortly, Edmund went to bed. Aukai stayed awake, thinking of the bad luck that had befallen his family. Gazing fondly at his sister, he decided that he had to protect her; no matter what the cost.

--

Amana awoke because the ginger that had relieved her pain had worn off. She looked to Aukai for help and saw him standing over Edmund. A knife glittered wickedly in his hand in the dim light that the single candle emitted. His eyes flashed with loathing and his face was callous.

Her eyes widened in alarm. "Edmund!" She yelled.

Edmund awoke, startled. Seeing his predicament, he rolled away; snatching a spear as Aukai pinned him against the wall.

"Aukai, stop!" Amana cried.

"No," his knuckles turned white, ready to hurl the weapon.

Edmund saw what his opponent was preparing for and pounced. Whacking Aukai across the face with the blunt end of the spear, he twisted the knife out of his hand. He pointed the knife at Aukai. "I won't kill you unless it is unavoidable, but give me your word that you won't attack me or my brother again." Edmund demanded.

"I make no promises to your kind." He stated viciously.

"Then I have no choice." A hand grasped his wrist.

"Edmund, don't keil my broder. Please don't hurt heem." Amana thought the Just King was going to kill her brother.

Lowering his hand, he said, "I will not kill you, but I shall keep this blade for protection." Edmund gave Aukai a warning look, letting him get up off the floor.

Things were tense the rest of the night, but no more drama occurred.

--

**Translation:**

Ola: Life


	5. Spiritual Redemption

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope you like the chapter! **

**Spiritual Redemption**

Aukai sulked all morning. He hated Edmund and much worse, he feared him. He hadn't expected the boy would have such fast reflexes, nor did he think that he would be able to outwit him. Aukai feared what the foreigner might do to his family and people.

He cast off his fishing boat and jumped in. He wanted to get away from Amana because she had strangely trusted these fiends. Why? He had no explanation.

For several hours Aukai fished. He caught quite a bit, so he turned back earlier than he had planned. On his way back, he decided to stop and offer a thanksgiving to the gods. He halted on a black sand beach in a small inlet.

Anchoring his boat, he went into the forest in search of dry twigs to build a small fire. To his surprise he found some quickly. Returning to the beach, he came to an abrupt halt. Before him was something he had never seen. A lion paced back and forth in between him and his boat.

The best course of action, he decided, was to flee back into the forest. But before he could escape the lion spoke.

"My son, come to me."

Enthralled by him, Aukai drew near. "What do you want?" His dark eyes glowed with trepidation. If the lion made one move to pounce, he would strike him with his fishing knife.

"You have festered hatred towards the ones whom I love. You almost killed one whom I have blessed." Aslan rebuked sternly.

"You mean Edmund and Peter." Aukai spoke with disgust. "I don't see why my sister trusts them."

"_That, _dear Aukai, is because I have instilled it within her. She trusts me to protect her and so I do. She listens to me, but this isn't about Amana." Aslan's voice softened.

Aukai realized something. "You are Aslan." He said repulsively. "You ruined my life and my sister. She is wrong to trust you, but I know better. Yes, you are nothing but a phantom, a dream."

Aukai was cut short by Aslan's mighty roar that echoed over the countryside. "You say that I am only a phantom?" He walked closer. Aukai took a step back. "Tell me, if I am only a dream, why then, do you cower in fear?"

"I guess you are real." Aukai admitted, trembling.

Aslan stopped. "Why do you not come to me?" The lion's eyes drilled into Aukai's soul.

He cast his eyes downward to the sand, "Because I am afraid."

"Afraid of what, my son?" Aslan queried.

"Afraid of you, afraid of losing control, and afraid of my past. The villagers say I will become a great warrior someday because I am brave, but I am not. I appear courageous, but I am a coward." Aukai began to despise himself.

"You say you are afraid of your past. Why?" Aslan questioned.

"It's too horrible to think about." Aukai shook his head.

"But you must think about it in order to be restored. Trust me; I will give you life and hope." Aslan requested. "The healing from your past can only begin when you trust me. Will you do that my son?"

Aukai looked warily into the lion's face. "Fear is my conqueror." He disowned himself. "It's too much to ask."

"It's not a question of fear, but a question of trust. Will you let me transform your life? Will you love me?" Aslan asked again.

Aukai sighed, he knew he could say no, but something made him not able to resist. "What must I do?"

"You must accept me and what I ask of you."

"All right," Aukai didn't think that sounded so bad. "Where should I start?"

"Think, think about your past." Aslan instructed. "Now go, go with my blessing." The Great Lion breathed upon him.

A sense of peace and joy washed over Aukai, a feeling that he had never experienced. He got into his boat and pushed off. Paddling a few strokes, he looked back to get a glimpse of Aslan one more time, but he had disappeared.

--

Aukai was quiet the rest of the afternoon. Amana went to bed early that night, but Edmund and Aukai stayed up fairly late, talking.

After his sister had gone to bed, Aukai spoke to Edmund. He took a deep breath, "Edmund?"

"Yes," he turned away from Peter.

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been so repugnant towards you." He gulped; he had never made an apology before.

"Do you think we could be friends?"

Aukai shot him the shadow of a smile. "I suppose."

"I hope I don't sound nosy, but what caused the change?" Edmund inquired.

"I saw Him, Aslan I mean." Aukai explained. "He spoke to me."

"He has a way of doing that."

"Yes," Aukai said softly. "And I was the one who thought it was his fault."

"What do you mean?"

Aukai stared at the torch that burned outside their home. The dancing fire reflected off of his dark eyes. "That's why I hated you. You and your brother aren't the first pale skinned people I've seen." He paused.

"Many years ago, when I was young, some men stopped on the beach. They sailed in a big ship and we were all impressed. They said they came in 'peace' in the name of Aslan. Well, my people trusted them and even gave them gifts."

"One night they turned against us. The warriors of the village fought them, but couldn't hold them back. They plundered and burned our village. My mother, sister, and I fled into the mountains. The next morning a scout sent us word that the ship was gone. Everyone who had fled wandered back to the village to find nothing but ruins and dead husbands."

"My father was among the dead. We began to rebuild the village, but a week later it seemed as if everyone got sick. We had never experienced sickness before the pale skinned came. I mean, we got headaches, fevers, and stomach aches once in a while, but nothing like that. My mother and Amana got ill and were sick for many weeks."

"No one knew how to cure the illness. My mother died and Amana almost did too. Thankfully, she pulled through, but when she got well, she couldn't hear. That's why she is deaf. I vowed that if I had ever met another pale skinned person, I would kill them."

Edmund was gravely silent for a moment. "Why did you bring Peter and me back from the beach then?"

"I really didn't know what else to do. It was kind of shocking." Aukai replied, sounding a bit rattled. He decided to change the subject. "What happened? How did you get here?"

"We were shipwrecked." Edmund answered. "We swam in, but it was difficult because of the storm. Peter nearly drowned."

"Where do you live?"

"A country called Narnia, it's west of here. At least, I think. I have no idea where we are." Edmund responded honestly.

"You are on the third island of the Seven Isles. This land is called the Isle of Kuapapa."

"I bet those men that invaded were pirates. Those are an evil people." Edmund concluded.

"Where do you live in Narnia? Do you have any other siblings?"

"I live in Cair Paravel. It's a place on the coast. I have two sisters, Susan and Lucy. Amana is about Susan's age and Lucy is two years younger than me."

"What do you do in Narnia?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, do you fish or raise horses?" Aukai got a bit impatient.

"Uh," Edmund winced, "My siblings and I rule the country."

"What does that mean?" He had never heard of that phrase.

"In other words, I'm one of the kings of Narnia."

Aukai started at him. "You are?"

"I'm afraid so." Edmund confessed.

"Forgive me, I'm a bit overwhelmed." Aukai said, embarrassed.

"That's all right, but could you treat me normally? I hate all the formalities. Just call me Edmund or Ed if you like." Edmund requested.

"Alright," Aukai agreed.

"Thanks," Edmund yawned. "I had better go to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Aukai stayed awake for many hours contemplating the conversation.

**Translation:**

Kuapapa: Peace


	6. Aloha, Friend

**This is the conclusion of my island fic. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) Thanks for all the reviews and support! Happy reading!**

**Aloha, Friend**

A few days later, Amana's ankle was well enough for her to hobble around. She checked Peter that evening and found that his fever had vanished. "Edmund," she said excitedly, "Peter is whell." Just then Peter's eyes opened.

Amana was a bit startled because she had never seen anyone with blue eyes. Peter stared at her for a full minute.

"Where am I?" He croaked.

"You're with friends." Edmund replied, walking to his brother.

"What happened, Ed? Where are we?" Peter groaned as Amana backed away to make room for Edmund.

"We are on the Isle of Kuapapa, in the Seven Isles. We were shipwrecked, remember?" Edmund refreshed his memory.

"Oh yes," Peter tried to get up.

"Now, now, brother," Edmund pushed him back down. "I don't want you fainting on me. You took quite a beating."

"You're too cautious, Edmund. I'm fine." Peter protested.

--

The next day, Peter was almost completely well and had heard about all that had happened. He looked at Aukai, "Thanks for all your help. How can we repay you?"

"Do you know how to clean fish?" Aukai grinned.

Peter and Edmund laughed. For the next week, the Narnian kings helped the village out in many ways. At first, the villagers were suspicious, but soon welcomed them into the community.

Finally, it was time for the kings to return home. Aukai was to take them over to Redhaven, so they could embark on a bigger vessel to head back to Cair Paravel.

Before Edmund and Peter left, a great party was prepared in honor of them. Everyone in the village gathered for the special event.

Hours before the feast, Amana disappeared. She went down to the beach to get away from the hustle and bustle of the preparations. She needed some time to be alone.

While she was walking, she caught a glimpse of something beside her. Looking, she gasped. Aslan was by her side. When she saw him, he stopped.

"Hello, child."

"Aslan," she heard his voice in her head.

"Do you trust me, child?"

"Of course, Aslan."

"Follow me."

They walked deep into the forest until they came to a tree Amana had never seen before. The tree had silver leaves and a shiny purple fruit adorned its branches. The bark was silver and gold.

"Nahele, come forth." Aslan spoke gently.

Suddenly, a woman came out of the tree, holding one of the fruits. "Yes, m'lord?"

Amana jumped back, frightened. She had heard about the spirits that lived in the trees, but had never seen one. The dryad was pure silver and had purple hair. Her eyes were gold.

"Do you trust me?" Aslan inquired again.

"Yes, Aslan," Amana's confidence returned.

"Then eat the fruit," he instructed her.

Nahele held out the fruit. Gingerly, Amana grasped the fruit. It was soft and velvety, but felt firm. Taking a tiny bite, Amana found that the fruit had a strong bitter taste. She almost spit it out. After she had swallowed it she found that it turned sweet. The inside of the fruit was a golden color and the core was silver.

After eating the fruit, she felt exhausted. Lying down, she fell asleep against the Nahele's trunk.

--

A bird chirped, making Amana jump. "What was that?" She gasped.

Glancing upward, she saw the black bird that had startled her. Her alarm clock spread its wings and a magical sound floated to her ears. It was the sound of the bird taking flight. Another delightful sound met her ears. It was the sound of tree branches rustling in the breeze.

An image of Aslan flashed through her mind and she remembered all that had happened. Grabbing a twig that had fallen, she snapped it in two. The sound of the crackling wood rang in her ears.

In the distance, she heard the sound of the surf crashing on the shore, a sound that she hadn't heard for years. Birds sang together in one chorus as she realized that she could hear.

Laughing, she got up and ran towards the village. She heard the sound of the foliage crunching beneath her feet and the sound of the bushes whispering as she brushed past them. A bee buzzed near a ginger plant.

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, she reached the village breathless. That did not stop her. Spotting the boys ahead, she called to them. "Edmund! Aukai! Peter!"

"What is it Amana?" Aukai signed, thinking something was amiss. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong." She lowered his hands. "Everything's right. Speak to me, Aukai."

"What's going on Amana?" Aukai was amazed that she was talking.

"I can hear you," she beamed, "Every single word!"

"You can?" He gently touched her ear.

"Yes, Aslan healed me!" Amana shouted.

Aukai started at her in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"Isn't it great?" Amana grabbed his hands and they danced in a circle.

"Yes," he exclaimed. "It's wonderful."

"I am so happy for you Amana." Edmund said as Peter chimed in his agreement.

"You had better go and get ready for the hoʻolauleʻa with the other wahines." Aukai suggested.

"Alright," Amana ran off, going to share her good news.

--

At dusk, everyone gathered on the beach. The ladies were dressed in their muʻumuʻus and had Plumerias in their hair.

The drums beat a low and foreboding tone as the shell flutists played a merry tune.

They started out with a dance. Aukai danced with Amana as she laughed.

After the dance, the feast was served. They ate for almost an hour, feasting on pig, coconuts, pineapple, guavas, mangos, bananas, and fish.

They danced late into the evening, keeping a big bonfire blazing. Amana taught both Edmund and Peter the different dances throughout the night.

They returned to the village late that night, talking and laughing. As soon as they reached the house, they went to bed, knowing that Edmund and Peter would have to leave early the next morning.

--

As the sun was rising over the calm sea, the four of them trekked down to the boat. Aukai readied his canoe and then it was time to say goodbye.

"Goodbye, Amana, thanks for everything." Peter gave her a small embrace.

"Farewell, Peter. Have a good journey." Amana nodded. Then she turned to Edmund.

"Farewell, Amana. Thank you for extending your hand in friendship. I will never forget you." He embraced her.

"Aloha, hoa pili, may Aslan be with you." She fought tears.

"We will come back someday." Edmund promised.

She nodded, watching them climb into the boat. Peter and Edmund seemed to hesitate a bit, but climbed in after a moment of contemplating. The three young men each picked up a paddle and pushed off into the waves. She waved farewell and watched them disappear around a distant point.

Little did she know that she would not see the Narnian kings again until she reached Aslan's Country.

**--**

**Translation:**

Wahines: Women

Hoʻolauleʻa: Party

Aloha: Goodbye

Muʻumuʻus: A type of dress.

Plumerias: A type of flower.

Hoa pili: Friend


End file.
